


Keeper's Journey to The Whills

by hannibal_rises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan are twins, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, I will add tags I promise, M/M, complete world change, keeper of the whills, obi-wan just wants to learn stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: The sun was in the sky the morning they were born. The older was born but moments before the younger, and the force filled the medbay as he was born. Silence filled the room as the light eyed and haired boy looked around, but he did not cry. The swell of the force crested as the second was born and his cries could be heard rooms over. There was no mistaking that the twins were strong in the force...AU where Obi-Wan and Anakin are twins, the Order has a completely different and more open system, and Obi-Wan is destined to be the next Keeper of the Whills.





	1. Prologue

The sun was in the sky the morning they were born. The older was born but moments before the younger, and the force filled the medbay as he was born. Silence filled the room as the light eyed and haired boy looked around, but he did not cry. The swell of the force crested as the second was born and his cries could be heard rooms over. There was no mistaking that the twins were strong in the force. They wanted for little through their infancy, though it was the younger who demanded the most attention. On their third birthday the boys were handed over to the local crèche temple to be taught as Jedi.

                Obi-Wan’s soft blue eyes changed after birth, as so many did, but replaced only by a vibrant green that his mother cooed over. After his first year, blonde hair turned red and while his father teased that it should be a warning sign of temperament, the boy never showed it. Arriving in the crèche, he looked to his parents and understood, with eyes too wise for a boy of only three. It would not be the final time he saw his family, but they would be separated for years.

                Anakin had been born with wild dark hair and vibrant blue eyes, and much like his demeanor, those did not change. He adored his parents and brother with all of his heart, and as he was led away from his family, he clung to his brother’s arm, knowing he would be separated from them, but never alone. Not with Ben holding his hand. They had shared the womb and would share their lives, Anakin was sure of this.

                The boys drove their crèche to distraction nearly every day. Anakin never meant ill, he was simply curious, and Obi-Wan tried valiantly to explain this to the caretakers and teachers there. He disassembled to understand, it was not his fault that he lacked the dexterity or knowledge on how to reassemble them. An aging woman named Ceraci took a shine to him immediately, and used her deft touch to show him how to reassemble, assemble, create and build. She told them old stories of the force in dulcet tones, of Ancient Order of the Whills. Of the Keeper of the Whills who would record all the greats of history, pass them down for the future to know the truth of the force.

                Ceraci adored the twins, taking them under her wing and doing her best to teach and raise them into their teens. Her wrinkled face smiled at the pair of them in their initiate whites as they stood before her, all thirteen years of age and ready for their choosing. “I do hope you are chosen for the Temple here on Vaklin.” She said, taking a hand from each boy. “But I see your futures are in our stars, not in our halls. Anakin. You’re born for flight; you’ve always known this. I can see you will be a great Jedi.” She said, releasing his hand and pushing back a curled strand of his long dark hair until it hooked behind his ear.

                “Obi-Wan.” She turned her attention to the quiet guardian at his brother’s side as he always had been. “You have a brilliant mind, feed it until it is full and then continue to learn. You will too be a great Jedi.” She said, releasing his hand and pushing back his long strands of copper hair as well. Using her grip on the sides of their heads, she pulled the boys into a tight hug before releasing them both.

                “You will be chosen by one of the four crystals. They will name you and tell you which temple you will study at until you choose your own path.” She explained, as though the boys didn’t know. As though the twins had not been focusing on this day for the past three years, curled up in their beds at night, whispering under the covers about those far away temples, dreaming of being knights or pilots.

 

                Vaklin was one of the largest crèches who transit to Coruscant for their choosing, a total of two dozen teens shared the lengthy hyperspace trip. The boys spent it laughing with their friends, a small fear creeping up Obi-Wan’s spine as he watched Anakin laugh with Tru. They would be separated. It wasn’t just a worry, or a possibility. He felt it like a truth he had always known, like he had felt when he left his mother and father all those years ago, like how even now, so far away, he could feel Ceraci passing into the force back home on Vaklin.

                Anakin grew silent as he felt it as well, looking back to his brother with large, sad eyes. Obi-Wan simply nodded and let his consciousness brush his brother’s as they often did for comfort. Years ago they were scolded and ordered to separate from the bond they shared. In hind-sight, Obi-Wan knew it had been a kindness. The fact they were physically together for years as they grew used to being two completely different minds again eased the pain. Had they been made to do it now, he knew neither of them would recover. They were far too close.

 

                The white halls of the Coruscant temple were so different than those of the crèche and Temple on Vaklin. Durasteel and polished marble replaced earth and stone. The force radiated through the halls from the other Jedi rather than the planet itself and it intrigued them both. Many Jedi watched the procession of younglings, knowing the future of their order moved in those white robes ahead of them.

                The room of choosing held four large crystals brought from Illium, humming softly in the force as though considering the two dozen younglings who poured into the room. Once they were settled on their knees, those doors opened again, another large mass of younglings arriving from the crèche there of Coruscant before smaller groups arrived as well to fill up the rest of the space.

                Hundreds of teens sat in silence, lines of knighted Jedi standing along the wall observing them. “Speak, the crystals do.” A voice filled the room, echoing in the silence as Master Yoda stepped onto the stage that held the crystals. “Meditate before them, you must. Reach out to you, they will. A new home you will have, by end of cycle.”

                Silence met his words as they fully filtered into the young minds before the old Master. “Begin we shall.”

                It was hours of watching others get sorted. There was time of silence as the initiate meditated, then an announcement from one of the four crystals gifted the initiate a surname and symbolizing which temple will take the children for their studies. The Coruscant and Corellia temples had the reputation of being the most common for an initiate to be sorted into, only a handful going to the Vaklin temple. The fourth crystal remained silent the longest, though that surprised very few. The fourth Temple tended to accept maybe three students a year, and as result, the younglings saw three bright stars of possibility in the future, often disregarding the fourth.

                Obi-Wan knew Anakin had his eyes set on these clean halls of Coruscant, knew that he would do famously in Coruscant’s piloting classes, so when Anakin went to kneel before the crystals he was prepared. It was only moments when Anakin had fully fallen into meditation for the boy to be pulled from it with a loud booming voice. “Skywalker” It had been fitting. Loud, demanding attention, and a name like a prophecy, the blue crystal of Coruscant glowing in front of the boy. As Anakin moved to stand with the already sorted Coruscant Temple padawans he looked back to his brother and grinned.

                Anakin watched as his brother stood, moving toward the stage of crystals. Settling himself onto the meditation pad, Anakin knew his brother was in deep meditation within breaths. Despite Obi-Wan’s surety, Anakin knew they would stay together. Coruscant sang with rightness around his brother, and as the silence passed, the four crystals humming as though in discussion Anakin insisted on keeping that faith.

                After the pass of twenty minutes the sound of twinkling crystals filled the chamber, a gentle yellow light emitting across the stage as a feminine voice whispered through the air.

                No.

                “Kenobi”

                No.

                Anakin watched as Obi-Wan lifted his green eyes to the usually silent crystal glowing in front of him.

                No.

                Auratera’s temple was built on a vergance in the force.

                No.

                It accepted maybe three students a year.

                No.

                It wasn’t Coruscant.

                Anakin watched in horror as his brother walked to stand at the side of the aged green master who had a stoic expression, but the force radiated with excitement around him. They were separated. On complete opposite sides of the chamber. Obi-Wan looked up from Master Yoda and locked eyes with Anakin, a small smile on his lips.

               

                “Obi-Wan!” Anakin ran toward the boy as he walked off with Yoda and a young Togrutan boy.

                Obi-Wan turned, looking at his brother with surprise. “Anakin, you’re supposed to be with your clan.” He scolded softly, trying not to flush when Master Yoda moved over to them.

                “Strong your bond is.” Yoda commented with a smile. “Together you will always be, truly apart, never.”

                Anakin finally caught up to himself and bowed to the master. “Master Yoda I-“

                “Say goodbye you wished to.” Yoda said simply, smiling still. “Do so you can. See each other again you will. At the transport in ten minutes, Padawan Kenobi must be.”

                Anakin grinned and bowed to the Master again, gripping his brother’s hands and pulling him away enough for their conversation to be read as private. “Obi-Wan I-“

                “Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, smiling to his brother and cupping his cheeks. “Skywalker.” He tried the new name on his tongue, grinning at how it felt to roll off his lips. “I’m so proud of you, brother.” He said, pulling Anakin into a tight hug.

                “Proud? Of me? You’re the one who got into the Temple no one gets chosen for!” Anakin rambled, grinning at his brother, gripping his slim arms. “I was meant to be on Coruscant. We both know this. I can… feel my future here. It’s all right here and I’m so excited but…”

                “I’ll miss you too, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, gently prying the boy’s grip from his arms. “But Master Yoda is right. Our bond is too strong. We’ve been together since we were conceived. Our fates are woven together and will never be parted.”

                Anakin let himself be stifled at that, still smiling and pulling Obi-Wan into another hug. “Good luck, big brother.”

                “Don’t get into too much trouble without me, Skywalker.” Obi-Wan teased, clinging tightly to his brother, knowing he would soon need to let go and board his transport. His journey was not yet over.

               


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker knew what he wanted to do with his life since he was a child in the crèche.

Anakin Skywalker knew what he wanted to do with his life since he was a child in the crèche. Sitting next to his brother and putting together models he knew he wanted to create. The stories of the Jedi Knights were fantastical, dangerous and perfect for stories, but Anakin knew the true heroes of the stories. The pilots. They would fly into the danger and make the big sacrifices from the sky. More responsibilities were on the pilots than anyone really recognized, but Anakin knew, and Anakin knew that’s what he would be.

                It was on one of those piloting missions while he was paired up with a knight that he realized the other half of what he wanted to do with his life. He was seventeen and still a padawan, but only months from his knighting should everything be running on schedule, and she was nineteen and a brand-new Senator from Naboo.

                Despite all of his training, Anakin still thought back to his brother, asking himself what Obi-Wan would tell him to do. Padawans were not allowed to form romantic entailments though that was mostly due to the fact they were not considered legal adults until a year after their knighting. He knows what the Masters would say. Knows what the knight he was partnered with would say, after all he had asked him, and Garen simply laughed. He needed to know what Obi-Wan would say… but he hadn’t heard from his brother in months.

                “Sola, don’t worry.” Anakin blinked from his thoughts at the sound of the Senator’s voice. “I have Jedi with me and don’t even try with commenting on their ages. Queen Jamillia is fifteen and I was fourteen when I was Queen, don’t.” Padme Amidala spoke, walking into the small galley, pausing when she saw him. “Sola, I have to go.” She said into her com before turning it off with a small flush on her cheeks.

                “I apologize, Senator. I can do this elsewhere if you would like some time alone.” He said, gesturing to the disassembled lightsaber on the table in front of him.

                Padme shook her head and sat across from the padawan. “Do you have any siblings, Padawan Skywalker?” She asked, watching as he blinked at her in surprise.

                “I do actually.” He said, seeing her visual surprise. Reaching into his belt he pulled out a small holoprojector and turned it on. It lit up with a photo of the pair when they were still on Vaklin; Anakin smiling widely, missing a few teeth. Obi-Wan had an arm around Anakin’s waist his smile more subdued but still clearly happy.

                Padme smiled at the photo, looking over the bo- young man again. Her whole view of the hard Jedi he put on seemed to fade when his family was brought up. “Is he also a Jedi?” She asked, head tipped to the side in curiosity.

                Anakin smiled and nodded, pressing another button on the holoprojector to show a more recent photo of his brother. He stood tall, arms crossed behind his back and head high, legs apart to take up more space. The epitome of the Jedi aesthetic in Anakin’s view. “He studies at Auratera. He plans to become a full blown Jedi Knight rather than a Knight Pilot like I decided.”

                “You’re very close in age.” She said, brows furrowing in mild confusion as she looked at the photo. “He looks the same age as you.”

                “We’re twins actually.” Anakin said with a smile, watching as Padme laughed in genuine amusement.

                “I… would never have guessed that. Are you the older?”

                “Unfortunately no.” Anakin said, turning off the holo and sliding it back into his belt. “Obi-Wan is the older brother, and he has always taken that role very seriously. He would mother hen me and try and keep me out of trouble.”

                Padme let out a sigh, smiling to her now silent com that rested on the table. “I know how that can be. That was my older sister I was talking to.” She admitted, resting her elbows on the table casually slouching. At Anakin’s raised brow, Padme laughed. “I may have been in the political arena since I was technically still a child, but right now I don’t have to be “Senator Amidala”. Right now I’m just Padme, and my back hurts.” She admitted, smiling to the young man, forcefully refusing to be charmed by his laugh.

                “So, is he Obi-Wan Skywalker?” Padme asked, after the silence had gone on too long.

                Anakin shook his head, smiling to himself as he went back to reassembling his lightsaber with the new power cell. “No, surnames are given to us when we’re assigned to our schools. They’re a gift from the force, also considered to be some sort of foreshadowing for our lives or something.” He said, obviously none too keen on the theories around the names. “I was given the name Skywalker when I was chosen to study on Coruscant. Obi-Wan was given the name Kenobi when he was sent to Auratera.”

                The pair continued to talk for the following hour, subjects ranging from training and family to future dreams and even books Padme had recently read.

                By the time the mission was completed Padme had given Anakin her personal com code with a request they go have dinner when they were both on Coruscant next.

                When Anakin was knighted with three other padawans, Padme was there to witness, a wide grin on her face under her deep blue hood, a holotransmitter in her hands, letting Obi-Wan watch from Auratera.

                It was in that moment when his hair was cut that Anakin Skywalker knew what he wanted out of life.

                He wanted his own family.

 

                Obi-Wan had watched Anakin’s career as closely as he could from the temple. He managed to get ahold of transcripts of his missions and radiated with pride for his brother at each new exploit the padawan pilot made. Anakin had always been the one sure of them both. He had the mind to forge his own path in life, and Obi-Wan envied him for it. Obi-Wan? He had no idea what he wanted to do, and accepted it when Master Yoda placed him on the path to become a Jedi Knight. Sitting in his quarters after Anakin’s knighting, he remembered Ceraci’s words. “You have a brilliant mind, feed it until it is full and then continue to learn. You will too be a great Jedi.”

                Obi-Wan looked up as the blue form came to be in front of him. “I see you’ve returned Ceraci.”

                Ceraci laughed, nodding. “I always have been a meddling old woman, Obi-Wan. You know that.” She said, sitting next to him on the bed. It wasn’t the first time Obi-Wan saw his old caretaker as a force ghost. He lived in a temple built on a vergance in the force, these sort of things just sometimes… happened to them. “But Obi-Wan… you know better than this.”

                Obi-Wan looked up from his lap to her now smooth face. Ceraci had been beautiful in her youth, and it was that young woman who sat before him now. “You and Anakin were born for greatness. Both of you.” She said, reaching out to cup his jaw, but only a tingle of sensation could be felt against his skin. “Master Yoda isn’t wrong about what you will do, Obi. But that’s the only path wide enough to let you explore, stretch, and become who you were meant to be.”

                “And who am I meant to be, Ceraci?” He asked, frowning slightly. “I don’t have the headstrong views as Anakin. He’s a free spirit who can still thrive on the path he’s found. So why is it that I sit here and feel trapped? There’s so much I don’t know, there’s so much out there, and the force has told me this!” Suddenly he was standing, looking down to the woman who only smiled. “There’s so much more about the force than just what the Jedi teach! We’re like children making parlor tricks with a power we don’t understand. The force is limitless and huge and we just play with it like it’s a toy. We don’t understand it!

                “I’ve even read what little of the old Sith Academy was left here. They were no farther ahead of us Jedi. Sure, they did things we did not, had a more expansive view, but they still did little to understand and learn the force as it is, only bend it to their will. The library on Ossus held so much knowledge and we’ve lost it! It’s not like we’ve ever made strides to recover that knowledge either! Only nod sadly about the fact it’s gone, but it’s not! It’s still out there! Just no one wants to go and find it!” He yelled frustrated, kicking a small chest in his room only to cry out as it bruised his bare toes.

                “Then find it.”

                “What?”

                Obi-Wan turned, looking to the woman who smiled at him with understanding beyond her face. “This is your path, Obi-Wan. We’ve guided you here. To the only path that is wide enough for you to explore. To seek, to learn. The pilots stay strict to their missions, but Jedi Knights are assigned mission anywhere from guarding a politician to finding bounty hunters to ending civil wars. It’s an open canvas, and with the right connections you can seek and find yourself.”

                Obi-Wan blinked a few times, processing the information. “Seek… and find.” He murmured, pacing a few times in circles before grabbing his boots and cloak and sprinting from the room.

                Ceraci laughed, watching his receding back. “Should I maybe warn the troll….?”

                “Nah”

 

                “What do you mean he’s been knighted?” Mace Windu asked, glowering at the Holo of Master Yoda, who only chuckled in response.

                “His first mission, Knight Kenobi has taken. Return in a years time he will.” Yoda said simply.

                “Master Yoda, with all due respect… Kenobi was knighted without ceremony and assigned a mission without Council clearance. If you could just recall-“

                “Recalled he will not be.” Yoda said firmly, eyes narrowed. “Seek the Whills, he does. The next Keeper he is. Knowledge he seeks. Testing him, the Force is. Our business it is not.”

                Saesee Tiin seethed at the words. “Our business it is.” The young Master pushed. “He is now one of our knights and serves this council.”

                “Not the Force, hm?” Yoda countered, which was more than enough for the council chambers to fall silent. “When return he does, to my seat I will also.” He said, nodding to the empty council seat in the chambers.

                “Master.” Mace spoke up, hands resting calmly in his lap. “Do you truly believe Kenobi is the next Keeper of the Whills?”

                “Decided, the Force has. Know this he does not. He seeks knowledge like Odan-Urr once sought. To understand, I have sent him. Return he will with data. To Ossus he does not yet go. Ready for that he is not.”

                There was another long silence before Mace spoke again. “Knight Pilot Skywalker is on route to Auratera as we speak. Has Knight Kenobi already departed?”

                “Yes. Deal with Skywalker I will.”

                “May the Force be with you, Master Yoda.”

 

                Obi-Wan did a quick check through of his ship, shoulder-length hair tied up into a small knot as he heard footsteps moving up behind him. “He will follow you.” Luka spoke up, his arms crossed as he watched the ginger Jedi packing his one manned ship.

                “I’ll just have to make sure he can’t.” Obi-Wan responded, not looking back to the togrutan boy.

                “Your brother is a pilot, Obi. He’ll be able to find you unless you manage to throw him off your trail.” Luka said, resting a red hand on the human’s shoulder. “Take my ship. It will buy you some time, and then abandon it and jump on a trading transport into the outer rim.”

                Obi-Wan turned, looking to Luka. The togrutan boy had been chosen the same year as him, and he knew that Luka had his own long and winding path ahead of him, he could feel the cords and waves of the force around the two of them. “Luka…” The other had been his constant companion for their four years training together, there was no hiding the bond they had formed. Obi-Wan pulled his friend into a tight hug, smiling into his lekku as Luka returned the hug.

                “We will see each other again, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And when we do, you will have so much more to show me.” Luka said quietly into the human’s ear, loosening his grip and gently holding his arms. “The force will be with you my friend.” He continued, cupping the boy’s slightly rough and stubbled cheek. “When your brother arrives I will tell him that you took my ship. I will even give him my codes to track you, but by then you will be far from us.”

                Obi-Wan smiled, resting his forehead against Luka’s. “Goodbye, my friend.” He said softly before pulling himself from the togrutan and rushing with his things to Luka’s waiting ship.

                Luka watched as his red shuttle shot from the hangar bay, hands clasping behind his back. “Well, you did.” Yoda’s voice came, the elder Master walking to stand next to his remaining student.

                “How did informing the council go, Master?” Luka asked, not looking to his green companion, only watching as the ship grew smaller and farther away in the sky.

                Yoda simply hummed. “Coming, Skywalker is. Suspected this, we did.” There was a long, heavy silence as Yoda turned his attention to the jedi at his side. “Train yourself, you must, to let go of the things you fear most to loose… Well you did.”

                Finally, Luka looked down to Yoda, pain clear in his eyes. “I know, Master Yoda. Our paths are parallel, destined never to cross in the way I wish, but I’m not letting go of him.” He said, a smile forming on white lips, blue eyes turning back to the sky. “Obi-Wan Kenobi will be a great man, a Master of the Force and always a close friend. There’s nothing to let go of, because there was never anything for me to have. That man is a storm, always growing, always changing. It would take a man much stronger than I to ever have any hold on him, and that will be a man I would love to meet.”

 

                Anakin Skywalker arrived on Auratera a week after Obi-Wan had left, boots touching the soil earth for the first time leaving an echo rattling through his core. The force was so strong in a way that Anakin had never experienced. Coruscant radiated the force through the life and people there, but here? It was as though he were taking a step onto two plains of existence, that he could feel more than he had ever done before. His senses were blown wide open and his shields fell before him as though they were nothing but dust before the strong embrace of the force.

                “Take a moment.” A soft voice came, making Anakin twist around, locking eyes with a smiling togrutan boy. “It’s always jarring the first time; you’ll have to reform your shields.” He said, tapping his montral twice.

                As Anakin quickly reformed his shields, stronger than he had made them previously, he attempted to place where he knew the boy from. He was… oddly familiar. “It’s good to see you again. We were never formally introduced, I’m Luka Khan. I was chosen the same year as your brother.”

                “Luka…” Anakin repeated, eyes narrowing in thought as he tried to remember the boy. Oh. There had been another there that day, standing wide eyed at Yoda’s side when Anakin ran after Obi-Wan. “Oh. I remember now.”

                “It has been a long time, Knight Skywalker.” Luka said with a small laugh. “Come, Master Yoda would like to speak to you.”

                “I came to see my brother actually…”

                “That’s precisely why Master Yoda would like to speak to you.” Luka interrupted kindly, moving to make a step, only frowning slightly as Anakin did not.

                Anakin stared at Luka with worried eyes, unable to move. “What happened? Where’s Obi-Wan?” The knight’s voice was like a body being dragged over rocks, panic and malice combined, and it was enough to cause a chill to run down Luka’s spine.

                Apparently both of the twins had the ability to make Luka feel that way.

                “Your brother has already been knighted and assigned his first mission.” Luka said, standing diplomatically, hands clasp behind his back.

                “What”

                “He left a week ago.”

                “Obi-Wan’s not here.”

                “No. He’s not.”

                “Well, where the hell is he?” Anakin bit out, trying to reign in his anger. How had no one told him? Why had Obi-Wan left without telling him!?

                “Unfortunately I don’t know. His mission was… vague. I’m not even sure if the Council is aware of his current location.” By the time Luka finished his sentence, Anakin had already turned back to his ship. “He took my ship. I’ll transfer it’s tracking codes to you.”

                Anakin already knew before he climbed into the cockpit. There was no finding Obi-Wan, but he was going to try. Even the Council didn’t know where he was? Alone? You didn’t just send a new knight on some vague mission alone!

 

                When Anakin found the abandoned ship, there was a holo recording labled for him. The blue form of his brother was smiling, though it seemed there was already a strange age behind his eyes. “Anakin. I knew you would follow me. Unfortunately, this mission cannot be interrupted or risked. It is mine, and mine alone. I will return to the Coruscant temple in one year’s time, and when I do I look forward to seeing you again, my brother. You’re in my mind always. May the Force be with you.”


End file.
